From Louis' Eyes
by gilestoshio666
Summary: A look on Sid's route from Louis' eyes.
**_Hnng Sid-chan~_**

.

Louis was torn. He knew the princess had "the hots for Sid" as Sid had put it. There was no question in his mind. He cursed under his breath, blaming his cold exterior for scaring off the princess, Sasha. Sasha had only been nice to him for the entirety of their acquaintanceship and in return he addressed her with cold words and harsh expectations.

The princess, sure, viewed him as a friend, but that was all, as he saw it. Regardless of his feelings for the precious girl, he couldn't let his own emotions stand in the way of her happiness. Each day he labored through, pushing the love for her deeper down. Each of those pushes was met with a different force, dragging his feelings upwards each time he spoke with her.

Louis couldn't bare it. He agreed as the princess was sent to one of his most distant villas, and solemnly told himself he wouldn't go there himself, he wouldn't put himself through that mental strain of being beside her. Instead, he called for the only other man who he trusted to comfort his love. Sid.

It took some asking around, as he remembered. Going bar to bar in search of traces of Sid. Each place he went led him to another location until he finally rested upon one building, with the owner boasting of the information dealer's loyalty to the tavern.

Louis waited until Sid's trial had finished, allowing himself to wander back to the bar he had formerly come across, in hopes of finding Sid. He swung the door open and was met with an array of noises, some pleasant and some not so much.

Scanning the building, Louis nearly gave up, that was until he heard a familiar voice call out to the bartender for alcohol. Gritting his teeth, Louis approached. Remembering Sid's plea for a drink, he decided to not arrive empty handed. Approaching the bar table, Louis waved a man over, requesting a drink. Clearly caught up with all the order, the man apologized, "Hey man, I'm sorry. We're pretty backed up. Can you wait a bi-"

The man's speech was halted as Louis flashed some money, using his wealth to his advantage. "I'm in dire need of 2 drinks currently. Give me the best you've got." Louis placed the money down in front of him, watching the bartender scurry off to prepare the alcohol.

Once the drinks were prepared, Louis scooped them up and sauntered over to Sid.

"Took your time, huh?" Sid questioned, clearly expecting his drinks to be delivered. Instead, Louis placed down the two glassed in front of clearly surprised Sid. "What?" Sid questioned, turning his head to address Louis. He clearly was somewhat annoyed by the noble's appearance and didn't mind showing it.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Louis asked. He stood out among the large rowdy crowd with his formal, expensive clothing and wanted to get out of the place as quickly as he could.

Sid swung his arm over the back of his chair, allowing him easier sight of the man behind him as he addressed him; "What's a little lord like you doing in a place like this"

Louis tried to remain his composure but nearly chuckled at the pickup line-like aspect of that statement. Renewing his serious, regal looking aura, Louis responded, "I need to talk to you."

Louis remained silent and they stared at eachother for a while, almost having a battle with their eyes. Louis felt awkward under Sid's dark stare, yet he refused to show it. Finally, a nod broke the tension.

Sid motioned for a seat but Louis denied it, requesting they moved to another, more set-back, table. Placing the glasses back on the table, Louis let himself get comfortable in his seat.

"Well this is unusual," Sid noted, clearly unsure why Louis would out of the blue contact him. "Never expected you to approach me willingly."

Louis nearly nodded his head in agreement. He himself had a hard time believing he was doing this. With every glance he received from the blue haired man, his heart sunk a bit deeper. Oh how he longed for the princess to be his. Clearing his thoughts, Louis addressed Sid, "You haven't asked me."

"What?"

Louis almost sighed in disapproval. How could the princess bare to love a man who didn't even think about her. Louis always had the princess on his mind and therefore anything less felt ignorant and rude towards the princess. He didn't want the princess to feel neglected. He turned his head towards the window, gazing out, wondering if the princess was looking outside at this time as well. "Where the princess is."

"That's got nothing to do with me," Sid stated.

If Louis was fuming on the inside, he refused to show it. "True," he spoke, wishing that 'true' was actually, well, the truth. "But I'll tell you just incase." Sid looked at him with interest as Louis continued, "The princess is hiding out for a period of time in my most distant holiday villa. You know the one."

"Did you really need to tell me that," Sid stated blandly.

"I believe you're the one who told me that she's 'got the hots' for you," Louis clenched his teeth as he gazed the the laid back man in front of himself who had swung himself over his chair in a casual yet quite demeaning way for someone of his status. Louis determined this was enough, he was already crushed enough. He pushed his glass of alcohol towards Sid while standing up. He marched out of the building, happy to be away from the smell that lingered there.

A sigh of defeat overtook him as he proceeded towards his carriage. Sliding in, he reluctantly told his driver to bring him to the same villa he had mentioned to Sid.

.

 ** _This angst actually makes me happy to write. Huhuhu maybe I'll just like kill Louis off next chapter~_**

 ** _Probably not though because Louis is really cute._**


End file.
